Leap Frogs
Leap Frogs is the first segment of the second episode of the first season of Rocko's Modern Life, and the third episode overall. Summary After feeling unwanted by her husband, Mrs. Bighead invites neighbor Rocko over to "fix a few things around the house." Plot It's night time. Bev is about to go to sleep and yells for Ed to come to bed. Ed tells her that he is waxing his lips. Bev looks through a photo album full of images of her and Ed together. She feels unloved by her husband. Ed gets into bed as Cupid shoots his arrows at him. The arrows do not work. It is morning, and Cupid has spent the whole night shooting arrows at Ed. It did not work. Cupid is angered and flies off. Ed walks off to work. Bev still feels unloved so she laments about it. She looks outside at Rocko mowing his land and tells herself how she just wants some appreciation from a man. Mrs. Bighead then gets an idea: to invite Rocko over to fix a few things around the house and get him to appreciate her. She walks over to Rocko and compliments him on his hard work in his yard. She brings him inside and asks if he would like to earn money. Bev tells Rocko that the VCR has not been working correctly lately. Rocko fixes the problem by plugging the machine in. He and Bev watch an educational program about the mating methods of toads. However it stops working again so Bev goes to check for the solution, but her eyes get sucked into the VCR. She pulls herself free only that her eyes are out. Rocko uses the remote to rewind the eyes back to the socket. Next, Bev tells Rocko that a spider is in the bathroom and asks him to shoo it away. Rocko walks into the bathroom and spots a large spider on the toilet. He shuts the door. Bev makes Rocko a glass of lemonade with Spanish fly. Rocko puckers up after taking a sip as it is sour. Bev tells him she will get some sugar, while Rocko insists he just needs water. She gets kicked by the moose who serves her latte in the fridge into the blender where two flies blend her up. Bev asks Rocko if he could finish zipping the zipper on her red dress. Rocko tries, but rips it in half. Bev blushes as the two remaining parts of the dress rip off, making Rocko zip up his eyes. Bev is in her bedroom and asks Rocko if he likes her eyes. Rocko is afraid to disappoint her, so he says yes. He touches them, then Bev asks Rocko to give her a foot massage. The stench flings Rocko into the ceiling fan, shaving his fur. Then, Bev ends up getting caught in the ceiling fan, and she is so dizzy, she barfs on Rocko. It's time for Rocko to go home. After he hands his shirt for Bev to wash, Bev gives Rocko his money. Ed walks in the door to his house and sees Bev giving Rocko money and kissing him. Rocko tells Ed it is not what he thinks and literally falls apart. Ed gets angry at him for seeing his wife in her bathrobe, but asks if it's awful, making Bev tear up. Rocko makes a speech to Ed that he's lucky to have Bev for a wife and runs back to his house after he kisses Bev's hand. At night, Ed apologizes to Bev and tells her to "bring out the plates", patching up their relationship. Bev takes out a box of plates and throws them in the air. Ed uses his tongue to break them. They laugh before getting their tongues stuck together. Controversy This episode was banned from Nickelodeon because of sexual humor and had a little bit of adultery because of Bev attempting to seduce Rocko. In addition, this episode was banned from Early NZ broadcasts and was replaced with "Wallaby on Wheels" for the future airings. However, the episode was aired (for the first time since 1993) without censorship on Nicktoons in 2002. The episode is available on DVD releases and digital services like Vudu and iTunes. It is also aired without changes on the NickSplat block on TeenNick. Characters Present *Rocko (3rd appearance) *Ed (1st appearance) *Bev (2nd appearance) *Cupid (1st appearance) Trivia *Three of the series' main characters, Heffer, Filburt and Spunky, do not appear in this episode. *A clip of Ed and Bev breaking plates from this episode was shown in the season 3 episode, Camera Shy. *This is the first episode where Rocko can be seen wearing shorts. The second was Sand in Your Navel. *This is the second time that Bev Bighead was seen naked, the first time she was seen naked was in No Pain, No Gain. *Bev's line "I just want to be loved, is that so wrong?" was made famous by comedian Jon Lovitz on a Saturday Night Live skit in the 1980s. In the skit, Lovitz was impersonating actor Harvey Fierstein, who was also the inspiration for Bev's voice. Quotes :Ed: (after being struck by Cupid's arrow, seductively) Bev? :Bev: Yes, Ed? :Ed: We're almost out of mouthwash. :Ed: (To Rocko) You saw my wife in her bathrobe?!?! Isn't it awful? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Heffer dosen't appear Category:Censored Episodes Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Banned Category:Episodes directed by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes written by Vince Calandra Category:Episodes written by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes written by Robert McNally-Scull Category:L